


Now We Are - Sanders Sides Kingdoms Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Series: Sanders Sides Kingdoms AU - On Hiatus Indefinitely [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit's name is Malus, Fluff, M/M, Maybe later ones will be better, Should probably read that one first, Takes places years after We Once Were, Teen!Patton, This is still a prequel/flashback setting, deceit cameo, teen!logan, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Now teenagers, Patton and Logan's carefree innocence is brought to a halt when someone reveals the truth about their roles.





	Now We Are - Sanders Sides Kingdoms Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Not completely necessary, but very helpful to read "We Once Were" before this one. This takes place in the past

Patton was trying to smooth out his overcoat. He was wearing a loose, long-sleeved shirt with ornately swirled designs on it. The overcoat matched, except for the many wrinkles in it. He stood in front of the mirror, aggressively running his hands down the fabric.  
Logan was standing behind him, smiling slightly. He’d offered his help twice, but Patton had angrily declined. He’d wanted to try and fix it himself.  
With a frustrated sigh, Patton threw his hands up into the air. “I yield. Please help, Logan.”  
The dark-haired young man approached him and helped him adjust the coat. “This is what you get when you leave your clothes all over the floor.” he said with a hum.  
Patton scoffed. “Perhaps I would learn not to if someone would stop cleaning up after me.” When Logan was silent, he turned to look at him.  
Logan was still grinning slightly. “Quite the habit now, I’m afraid.”  
The fair haired prince smiled and shook his head. “I am grateful for your help, as always.” he murmured.  
Logan finished smoothing his coat. “Anything for my best of friends.”  
He hugged him tightly, taking a deep breath. His head hid in Logan’s shoulder.  
Logan’s arms came up to wrap around his back, holding him close. “You will be amazing.” he said softly. “It is just a meeting. Don’t be afraid.”  
Patton clung to him. “I hate these meetings.” he said in reply. “My father is… difficult.” he sighed.  
“I know.” Logan pulled away. “But I’ll be waiting. We can go walk in the gardens if you wish, yes?”  
The prince nodded. “Yes. Yes, absolutely.” He smiled, feeling slightly more lighthearted. He said a quick goodbye to Logan and left the room, heading for his father’s throne room.  
When he arrived, the doors were closed. He sighed and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding to the floor. His father didn’t allow ‘barging in’ as he called it. Patton would need to wait for his father’s advisor to open the door.  
A few minutes later, brisk footsteps could be heard. Patton looked up to see his brother approaching. “Patton.” he said with a brisk nod.  
“Malus.” Patton returned his nod politely.  
“How is everything?” The other dark prince came to sit beside him, a soft smirk on his face. “You’ve been so busy lately, I’m afraid I’ve barely seen you.”  
“It’s been quite well, thank you.” Patton said, playing with the gold-threaded rope that was tied around his clothes.  
“How is Logan?”  
He bit his lip, looking over at him. “He’s fine. Why do you ask?”  
Malus smiled and gave a slight shrug. “I’m just wondering. I must admit, I’m surprised father has let you keep him as long as he has.”  
Patton frowned slightly. “Keep him?” he asked. “What… what does that mean?”  
His brother’s eyes were glinting maliciously. “You haven’t figured it out yet? My, my, aren’t you in for a nasty surprise. I suppose you still call each other friends?”  
At this, the younger prince sat up straighter. “Brother, what else would I call him?”  
Malus chuckled softly. “So innocent, after all these years. Fifteen years, you and Logan have been side by side. And you still haven’t figured out why?”  
“Just tell me!” Patton said, growing frustrated now.  
His brother looked at him piercingly. “Didn’t you ever wonder what happened to my best friend?”  
Patton opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, his father’s advisor arrived. “Come, my princes.” he said hurriedly, opening the doors to the throne room. “Your father awaits.”  
Malus winked at Patton before standing and heading into the room. The younger prince slowly followed, feeling as though there was a pit in his stomach.  
When they came inside, they saw the king sitting on his throne. “Boys.” he said in greeting.  
Both princes knelt at his feet. “Father.” Malus said. “What is this meeting for?”  
The king was silent for several moments. “What else?” he asked. “My heir, of course.”  
Patton looked up unsurely. “Father?”  
“My son, my heir, is almost twenty years of age.” He was staring at Malus. “We must prepare for your coronation.”  
The older prince had a smile on his lips. “Of course, Father.”  
“I wish you to stay afterwards to go into detail, Malus, but first I must speak with Patton.” The king turned his gaze to his younger son, frowning slightly. “We need to talk about how much longer Logan is going to be staying with you.”  
Patton bit his lip. “I-I don’t understand.” he said quietly.  
His father sighed. “Patton, you are fifteen. You cannot keep him living with you forever. It’s about time he joined his rank.”  
“What rank, Father?” he asked numbly. “He’s the same rank as me.”  
At this, the king actually laughed. Even Malus was hiding his smirk from his brother. “The same rank as you?” he repeated incredulously. “Surely you’re joking, Patton.”  
“I am not.” Patton objected.  
“Son.” His father’s voice grew firm. “He’s a servant. He is beneath you, and he always has been. He was given to you, as your property, to heed your beck and call.”  
Patton paled. “W-What?”  
“He has done an exceptional job, too, but it is time for this ridiculous charade to end. He is not your friend, Patton. And he can no longer live with you.”  
The young prince stood, shaking slightly. “I don’t care what you think he is. He will always be my friend, and I am not letting you take him from me.” He turned and left the room quickly, trying to keep it together until he reached his chambers.  
When he got there he wrenched the door open and hurried in, collapsing on his bed with a sob.  
“Patton..?” Logan’s voice was filled with concern. He closed the door quietly and walked over to the prince. “What’s wrong?”  
Patton rolled onto his side, clutching his pillow tightly as he looked up at Logan. “M-My father says he’s going to take you away from me…” he whimpered.  
“What?” Logan sat on the edge of his bed with a frown. “Why?”  
“He says… h-he says you’re a servant.” Patton said the word like it disgusted him. “But you aren’t. You’re my friend.”  
Logan gently placed a hand on top of Patton’s. “Of course I’m you’re friend.” he murmured. “But…”  
Patton’s face fell slightly. “But?”  
“Haven’t you ever thought about how different we are, Patton?” Logan asked. “My clothes are nothing more than rags. I clean up after you when you eat and when you change. I help you dress. And I live with you. Tell me, why don’t I live with my family in the kingdom?”  
Patton shook his head. “I’m your family.” he said firmly.  
Logan had a sad smile across his face. “Not really, Patton… not in the way that matters.” He looked down. “I think I’ve known for a while. Suspected, at least.” His gaze found Patton once more. “But I don’t want to leave you.”  
“You won’t. I won’t let my father take you away, I…” Patton laced their fingers together, wiping his eyes. “I won’t allow it.”  
Logan nodded slowly. “What are you going to do?”  
“I’ll convince him. Somehow, I will.” Patton sat up and hugged Logan once more. This time was tighter, firmer, more urgent.  
The dark-haired male held him tightly.  
When Patton pulled away, he kissed Logan softly. The latter made a soft sound of surprise but kissed him back. “What was that for?” Logan asked softly, cupping Patton’s cheek. “You’ve done that sparingly in the past.”  
“Not anymore.” the prince said firmly. “I am not taking you for granted for one moment longer. If my father is convinced you are mine, then I will have you like this, and no other way.”  
Logan’s cheeks turned faintly pink. “You will be able to tell no one of us.” he warned.  
“Good.” Patton replied. “No one needs to know. You are staying with me, Logan, and this is all going to work out. I promise.”  
Logan’s gaze was soft and relieved. Still cupping his cheek, he leaned in and kissed Patton again.  
Patton returned it deeply.


End file.
